fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 08
"PROTRACTION(S)" Main Events * Mr. Yamamoto forms a group with Jugo, Kankuro and Naomi, and give them their first task. * Jugo's group head to Sosuke's, where they are (not) welcomed by his sister. Featured Duel: Naomi Jinsei vs. Bueno Turn 1: Bueno * Normal Summons "Tour Guide From the Underworld", using its effect to Special Summon "Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" from his Deck. * Overlays the 2 to Xyz Summon "Acid Golem of Destruction". * Sets 3 cards. Turn 2: Naomi * Activates "Miracle Spark", banishing "Kaminari's Assistant" to add "Fusion Gate" from her Deck to her hand. She also reveals "Magical Barrier" in her hand to inflict Bueno 300 damage (Bueno 4000 → 3700). * Activates "Fusion Gate", fusing "Kaminari's Bodyguard" and "Kaminari's Noble Miko" to Fusion Summon "Kaminari no Megami". * Discards "Thunder Dragon" to add 2 other copies form her Deck to her hand. * Fuses 2 "Thunder Dragons" to Fusion Summon "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon". * Activates the effect of "Kaminari's Bodyguard", returning it to the hand to halve the ATK of "Acid Golem of Destruction" (ATK 1500). * Equips "Magical Barrier" to "Kaminari no Megami". * Attacks "Acid Golem of Destruction" with "Kaminari no Megami" (ATK 2600 + 500 = 3100). ** Bueno activates his face-down "Doble Passe", but "Magical Barrier" negates it. ** The attack continues (Bueno 3700 → 2100). * Attacks directly with "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" ** Bueno activates his face-down "Mirror Force", but "Magical Barrier" negates it and destroys itself (Bueno 2100 → 0). Naomi wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Featured Duel: 09 vs. Momosaki Turn 1: 09 * Sets a monster. * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Momosaki * Summons "Slime Angel". * Attacks 09's set "Jack-in-the-Box" with "Slime Angel". The attack fails (Momosaki 4000 → 3800). ** The effect of "Jack-in-the-Box" Special Summons a monster from 09's hand. ** 09 activates "Blue Crank", flipping "Jack-in-the-Box" face-down. *** "Jack-in-the-Box" flips itself up again, Special Summoning a 3rd monster. * Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: 09 * Flip Summons "Joker-in-the-Box", drawing 1 card. * Flip Summons "Queen-in-the-Box", adding "Book of Stars" to his hand. * Activates "Book of Stars". ** "Blue Crank" is flipped face-down. ** "Joker-in-the-Box" flips itself up again, making 09 draw 1 card. ** "Queen-in-the-Box" flips itself up again, making 09 add "Red Crank" to his hand. ** "Jack-in-the-Box" flips itself up again, making 09 Special Summon a 4th monster. * Attacks and destroys "Slime Angel" with "Queen-in-the-Box" (Momosaki 3800 → 3600). ** "Slime Angel" Special Summons "Fiend Slime Mold" in Defense Position (DEF 400). * Attacks "Fiend Slime Mold" with "Jack-in-the-Box". ** Momosaki activates his Set "Slime Armor", tributing "Draw Slime" and "Edge Slime" to Special Summon "Slime Jam" and "Slime Warrior". *** "Draw Slime" lets Momosaki draw 1 card. *** 09 cancels the attack. * Sets 3 cards. Turn 4: Momosaki * 09 activates his face-down "Surprise Box", adding 1 monster to his hand. * During his Standby Phase, he Special Summons 2 "Fiend Slime Molds" (Momosaki 3600 → 2600). * Activates "Slime Mixture", shuffling 2 "Fiend Slime Molds" to add "Slime Armor Army" and "Slime Gas" to his hand. * Normal Summons "Slime Gas", Special Summoning "Draw Slime". * Activates "Slime Armor Army". Activates its effect, tributing "Draw Slime" to Special Summon "Slime Jam". ** "Draw Slime" lets him draw 1 card. ** The first "Slime Jam" lets him add "Purple Field" to his hand. * Activates "Slime Armor Army" again, tributing "Slime Gas" to Special Summon "Flammable Slime". ** The effects of the "Slime Jams" let him add "Branch!" and "Battle Fusion" to his hand. * Activates "Purple Field" and "Branch!". * Activates the effect of "Slime Armor Army", tributing "Fiend Slime Mold" to Special Summon "Slime Demon". ** Activates its effect, tributing 1 "Slime Jam". ** The effect of "Slime Jam" activates, letting him add "Instant Fusion" to his hand. * Enters his Battle Phase, but 09 activates his face-down "Book of Eclipse". ** Momosaki activates his face-down "Paradox Fusion", banishing "Slime Warrior". *** 09 activates "Dark Bribe". * All monsters are flipped face-down. ** "Surprise Box" is flipped face-down. ** "Joker-in-the-Box" flips itself up again, making 09 draw 1 card. ** "Queen-in-the-Box" flips itself up again, making 09 add "Cursed Crank" to his hand. ** "Jack-in-the-Box" flips itself up again, but 09 has no monsters to Special Summon. * Activates "Extra Fusion", fusing "Rock-Solid Slime" and "Rotten Slime" into "Slime Boss". ** Attempts to Special Summon "Rotten Slime" with the effect of "Slime Boss", but 09 activates "Red Crank", flipping "Slime Boss" face-down. * The effect of "Rotten Slime" activates (09 4000 → 3600). ** The effect of "Flammable Slime" activates; Momosaki destroys "Queen-in-the-Box". * Sets "Battle Fusion". * During the End Phase, "Slime Jam", "Slime Boss", "Slime Demon" and "Flammable Slime" are flipped face-up and Momosaki draws 4 cards. He has 8 cards in his hand, so he discards 2. Turn 5: 09 * Activates "Blue Crank" again, flipping "Joker-in-the-Box" face-down. ** It flips itself up again, letting 09 draw 1 card. * Activates "Surprise Box", adding 1 monster to his hand. * Flip Summons "King-in-the-Box". * Activates "Cursed Crank", tributing "King-in-the-Box" and "Joker-in-the-Box" to Ritual Summon "Ace-in-the-Box" face-down. * Activates "Book of Taiyou", flipping "Ace-in-the-Box" face-up. ** Its effect activates, flipping Momosaki's monsters face-down. *** All of Momosaki's monsters are sent to the Graveyard. * Attacks directly with "Ace" and "Jack" (Momosaki 2600 → 600 → 100). * Activates "Book of Moon" from his hand, flipping "Jack" face-down. ** "Jack-in-the-Box" flips itself up again and 09 draws 1 card. * Attacks again with "Jack" (Momosaki 100 → 0). 09 wins. Category:chapters